Escar-Gone
At night, in Castle Dedede, there was Byu, the flying alien. Byu was the tiny monster. He went to Escargoon's bedroom. But Byu is swallowed by Escargoon on his mouth. Escargoon made it disappear like MMOG role-playing. Byu flies out of the window. He shore the torch right to the Cappy Town. He zoomed into the Cappy Town to have a look when Chef Kawasaki is sleepy. Chef Kawasaki is slept and snoring. Byu tips the time. The alarm clock was ringing. Kawasaki woke up covering with the blanket. "Why tips the time on, half-past 2?" he whispered to Byu. "Finally, you hate that chef!" shouted Byu. He squeezed Kawasaki really hard and wind like northern lights within the stars and a flash of sun is white. Chef Kawasaki screamed. In Dor, Despereaux woke up at Mouse Council. "Goodbye, Furlough" he said. "Bye Bye" said Furlough sarcastically. Despereaux climb up the window. He saw the spaceship. He hopped inside the spaceship. But he saw Timmy Turner and Mamatchi. "What the heck?" sneezed Mamatchi. "I'm Despereaux" said Despereaux. Somebody's pushed inside Despereaux's hair. Despereaux was taken the hat off. It's Byu! Mamatchi's eyes went bigger-like Japanese anime. "Magic" shouted Timmy. Mamatchi screamed and screamed. Despereaux hits Byu with a sword. The "Por!" word goes appear before OddParents zoomed down the window. "There it go" we shouted. We shoots Byu into the giant. Byu roared and roared. In Dedede's bedroom, King Dedede woke up. He wears a pajamas. "Huh?" said King Dedede 14x. The windows are breeze. King Dedede changed his clothes. It is covered by the dressing curtain. King Dedede went out of his bedroom. He runs to Escargoon's room. He had a look isn't Escargoon. He went other room. Nothing! Throne room! Nothing! He pressed the keyboard. The N.M.E. Customer Service talk to King Dedede. "Welcome to NME Enterprises" he said. "Escargoon was gone" shouted King Dedede, "This is it". "Byu, was the tiny alien which turns into the bigger" said Customer Service. "But Byu was damn to Kirby" shouted King Dedede. "Boing!" said Customer Service. King Dedede throws a giant live-action rock to Customer Service. "OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!" screamed Customer Service. He felled and felt sadly. King Dedede laughed. In the spaceship, Mamatchi and Despereaux hopped out. We saw the giant Byu rolled very closer. "Run!" we shouted. Byu wants to need to get two people. We screamed. Despereaux got inside the spaceship. The spaceship went to the Pop Star and leave Mamatchi for a long time. "Help!" screamed Mamatchi. He swam down into the Pop Star. "I need to get you!" cried Byu. "HELP!" screamed Mamatchi out loud. Cappies, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and more are covering his ears. Byu is got Mamatchi down into the Pop Star. "I hate you, Mamatchi" he said. Mamatchi screamed and screamed, falling apart and went to Cappy Town. Byu let him falled. Kirby tried to catch Mamatchi. "Is that Mamatchi?" asked Tiff. "Yes" said Mamatchi. He popped his eyes open. Byu hopped down into the road. They screamed. Cappies runs away. Despereaux and Timmy Turner must get Kirby, Tiff and Tuff away from Byu right now. Despereaux pointed a sword to Byu. King Dedede hopped out of car. Byu stomped onto the road. The road is very crack. Even, the building fells into the hell. The sky turns into the orange. Byu flies up. He sparked Kirby for 6 times. The fire blowned up. Everyone runs to the Castle Dedede as screamed. Byu sparked onto the fountain. "My fountain!" shouted Tiff. But Kirby runs and inhale it. Byu will sparked high into Kirby's house. Then after that, Kirby rolls up into the space. He changed into the Spark Kirby. Spark kirby hopped down with Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Despereaux and Timmy. The "POR!" that can appears as the Fairy OddParents. We sparked Byu. Byu getting bigger and bigger and came up with the clouds. Tiff holds Kirby. "Oh mah god! You suck, Kirby! I'm going to kill you right now!" shouted Byu as the sparked goes Kirby. Kirby and Tiff felled and screamed. Byu grabbed Tiff. "From now on, I'm going to squeeze Tiff" said Byu. Tiff screamed. Byu squeezed Tiff at the moment. Kirby tried to sparked Byu really hard to get Tiff off. Tiff screamed. Spark Kirby changes Kirby. Tiff is grabbed by Kirby. "Kirby, well done" breathed Tiff. Meta-Knight is standing next-to Tiff. "Hey, Tiff" he whispered. The Fairy OddParents will changed Byu to Escargoon back. Escargoon grows it back as normally. "Escargoon, you back as normal" smiled Tiff, "What happened?" "Hmmmm, I turns into the monster for the first time when I'm asleep" said Escargoon, "What is the name of the monster?" "Your monster name is Byu, the green flying giant alien" asked Tiff. Escargoon went to King Dedede. "Uh-oh!" said Tiff and Tuff as the earth shaking. The devil appears as grows up from hell. He might with his many sticks. The sky turns darker and darker. We screamed. The next story will be, "Escargoon is hated by the Devil". Category:Stories Category:Fiction Category:Science-Fiction Category:Same TV series